


Marfóir Deamhan

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Irish Language, Temporary Fix-It, Translation, What-If
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Maraíonn sí a tromluí. Ba chóir go mbeadh sé mar an deireadh.Ach nach bhfuil sé.





	Marfóir Deamhan

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slayer of Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706292) by [OldEmeraldEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye). 



Deir sé léi, marú do na deamhain. Agus déanann sí.

Tógann sí a scian agus maraíonn sí gach ceann acu.

Agus tá sé go maith. Tá sé an-mhaith. Mothaíonn sí go hiontach

Tá a saol ar fheabhas.

Ach is iomaí cor sa tsaol. Tá gach rud dona, arís ar fad, agus go bhfuil sí an rud dona agus mharaíonn sí an deamhan.

Tagann an bhean dheas agus déanann sí níos fearr í, tugann sí luibheanna agus rudaí searbh le hól.

tá ionadh uirthi nuair nach bhfuil sí ag aisling. Tá a dheamhain uile marbh.

Is duine maith í, agus nuair is féidir léi siúl faigheann sí a imirt leis an capall. Agus níl níos mó dona ann. Mharaigh sí a deamhain. Nach bhfuil sí a bheith eaglach.

Tá sí réidh le bheith láidir.

Tagann na diúracáin san oíche. Dúisíonn sí le feadóga bog agus le teas agus solas agus - pian - agus - an torann a bhaineann le briseadh an bhalla agus fuaim - fuaim de -


End file.
